hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bat
|name = Bat |kana = コウモリ |rōmaji = Kōmori |also known as = コウモリ型Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection (Kōmori-gata, lit. "Bat type") |japanese voice = Michiko Neya |english voice = |manga debut = Chapter 231 |anime debut = Episode 98 (2011) |gender = Female |hair = Lilac |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Meleoron's Squad |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Officer |relatives = Chimera Ant Queen (Mother) |type = Unknown |abilities = Dive Bomb Secret Noise |image gallery = yes}} Bat (コウモリ, Kōmori) is a female Chimera Ant and former Officer from Meleoron's Squad division who, along with Hollow, ambushes Gon after he separates from Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 Appearance Bat is a bat-like Chimera Ant with the ears and the wings of a bat; other than that however, she looks entirely human. She dresses in lingerie and wears a band over her eyes. Personality Bat has a self-confident and cheerful personality.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 232 Plot Chimera Ant arc Bat and Hollow ambush a solitary Gon, who recently separated from Killua. Bat and Hollow take advantage of him being alone and attack Gon during the night so that Gon can't see them while attacking. Hollow distracts Gon by shooting his plume at him while Bat takes the opportunity to attack him heavily. Gon then simulates a lack of attention and pretends to charge his Rock attack. Bat believes that it was a good chance to defeat him with her Dive Bomb attacks but she falls right into Gon's trap. He evades her attack and stuns her by strongly shouting in Bat's ears. Bat, confused, tries to escape by flying. Gon then starts attacking her but it was blocked by Hollow who then attacks Gon in his Gorilla Mode. And while being attacked by Hollow, Bat uses her screams to disorient and confuse him. But after several attacks, Gon finds their weakness in their combined attack. In order for Bat to disorient him, she must be exactly behind him while Hollow must be exactly in front of him. Taking advantage of this, Gon explants a tree and uses the tree to create a wind wave just behind him. It hits Bat who smashes against a rock wall and falls unconscious. Then after seeing Bat defeated, Hollow tries to escape but before he can do it Gon sends him flying with a punch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 Abilities & Powers Like all Chimera Ants, Bat is stronger than normal humans. She is adept at timing her attacks with her partner, Hollow, inflicting damage while preventing the target from fighting back. The two have at least two battle formations, depending on who attacks and who distracts the opponent. Although in the battle against Gon, Hollow initially served as a distraction, their main formation has to Bat in that role. However, their perfect formation can also be their weakness, since they are always at opposite sides of the enemy. Bat Physiology: Bat has a series of unique capabilities granted by her bat genes. * Echolocation: Bat uses echolocation to hunt even while flying in complete darkness. Echolocation is used by bats to send out ultrasonic waves and through the reflection of these waves, they are able to accurately locate and identify objects. They can immediately distinguish the difference between prey and a pebble, and as a result, they never run into other objects in the air. They are believed to be able to hear a reflected sound wave 1/1000000 the size of the original emitted wave. * Flight: Bat can fly and change direction in the blink of an eye. While her wings are louder than her partner's, this apparent flaw can be turned into an asset when used to drown out the sound of Hollow's wings flapping. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When in charge of damaging the target, Bat strikes him or her while flying by at high speed, retreating immediately after the blow. Nen Due to her bat genes, she is assumed by Gon to be a skilled Zetsu user. She seems to be able to project her aura away from her body and is in possession of two Nen abilities. Battles Trivia * Given the way Hollow, Bat's fighting partner, refers to her character in the original Japanese text, her name could be Kōmori (コウモリ)—the same way as a "bat" is commonly called and written in Japanese. ** In the Viz translation this possibility is not corroborated and the character is referred to as "the bat", presumably because of her nature and not as a proper name. * Her Nen ability is named as '"Secret Dissonance": Nauseating Noise' in the Viz translation. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Bat fr:Kimera_Ant_Chauve-souris Category:Media-named Characters Category:Female characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Antagonists Category:Magical beast